Late Nights and Sweet Fights
by ibelieveinthegood87
Summary: A cute little drabble about how Jim reacts when he finds Pam's pregnancy is making it hard for her to sleep - because I thought we all needed a little Jam. Probably a one-shot, may turn into more if you guys like it. Pairing: Jam, of course


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first published Office fic. I got frustrated waiting for more stories, and figured I'd write one of my own. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jim had stayed late at the office, hoping to finish this month's expense reports without Michael's interruptions. When he finally finished, around 10:30, he had to call a cab to get home, which took about another half hour.

Once home, he stumbled through the front door, almost asleep on his feet, only to find Pam awake on the couch, watching the late night news.

"Hey," she said, offering him a quick wave.

"Hey. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she responded, "I couldn't get comfortable." This had actually become a rather regular occurence since Pam had enterred her 8th month of pregnancy. At this point, her baby bump, which was more like a baby mountain, had gotten so large she was having a hard time finding a comfortable position to sleep in, and often wound up falling asleep upright on the couch. Jim, not willing to let her wander around the house on her own in the middle of the night, usually stayed up with her, making sure she fell asleep before going to bed himself. So, neither of them had slept much lately.

He moved to the couch and sat down next to her. "What are we watching tonight?", he asked, indicating that tonight was no exception - he had no intention of leaving her to fend for herself.

"The news," she said, adjusting her position so her head rested on his chest. He moved his hand to rest on top of her stomach.

"What? That's boring, give me the remote," Jim demanded playfully.

"No, its this story about a woman who sewed her doctor and won a million dollars. It's interesting."

"Hand it over Beesly" Jim said, holding his hand out so she could hand him the remote.

"Fine," she said, giving in - mostly because the story wasn't actually very interesting. He flipped through channels before he finally settled on a Friends rerun.

"This good?", he asked. She was too busy humming along to the theme song to answer.

At a commercial break, Jim finally had the chance to discuss sleeping arrangements with Pam for the 5th night that week. "

"What do you say, tomorrow, we go get one of those pillows meant to help you sleep better? Or a comfortable chair for you to sleep in?"

"No, Jim, I already told you. We're short on money, we don't need to spend it on a pillow I'd only be using for a few more weeks," she said, turning her head slightly so she could see his face.

"We already bought all of the furniture for the baby, we have plenty of daipers. We're fine - we have enough money. And, you need sleep. You haven't slept through the night in weeks," Jim responded, faint tones of worry in his voice. "Come on Pam - you have to do the pregnant thing, and the birth thing, at least let me get you a pillow so you can sleep." She smiled slightly at how sweet and caring her husband could be - and how lucky she was to have him. She hadn't realized how concerned he was, or that he had felt this way about her being pregnant.

"Alright, lets get a pillow," she conceded.

"Good," Jim said, bringing his hand from her stomach, to her cheek as his head bent down slightly to kiss the top of her's. Just then, she looked up at him once again.

"But Jim -"

"There's always a but," he interrupts jokingly. She smiles at him.

"No, I'm serious. I don't want you to feel guilty about me having to do the pregnant thing, and the birth thing. Some of it has been hard, but it's also been amazing. And you've been amazing. So, don't feel guilty," Pam concluded, a fake stern look on her face. Once again, Jim just kissed her.

Finally, an hour or so later, they are both asleep, entangled in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: So... What did you think. Reviews make my day :)**


End file.
